Soulmates Never Die
by angelofredemption13
Summary: Some stories are as old as time, but do they all have to end the same way? A modern version of POTO. Will Kris look into Erik's heart and see the truth?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Soulmates Never Die

Author: PG-13

Notes: This probably dioesnt sound like a phantom of the opera fanfiction but it really is going to be! the phantom of the opera inst mine but you already know that right duh haha.

Kris, whos real name was Christine but she didn't tell anyone that, slammed her locker shut and mumbled under her breath. Where was he? He was late again. She thought maybe he was already out int he parking lot. She grabbed her messenger bag and ran toward the junior parking lot.

Just as she made it in the parking lot, she saw his black GrandAm pull out of the lot. Was that another figure in the car with him? Her violet eyes seemed to burn crimson for a moment and she shouted "Oh Shit!". Other students looked at her and didn't hide the fact that they were laughing at her outburst.

Well, at least the sun was out, she thought. i and /i she did have her IPod, maybe she would just walk home and cool down on the way. When she got home maybe she wo uld think about calling Rich and seeing if something was wrong.

More and more she was thinking that something was wrong. Her and Rich had been friends since childhood. "Childhood Sweethearts" people would call them even. Forever they were just erally close friends, and then last year when they were both in tenth grade Rich asked her to the costumed dance on halloween and they decided to go out. That was a year ago. Lately though he had been acting real cold and distant. She had asked him if he needed to talk but he said no and she let it go. However lately she noticed him talking about and hanging out with Megz, a friend from their group at school. Adn that was who she thought she saw in the passenger seat as he pulled out...

Stop being paranoid Kris! she thought.

tossing her long black hair streaked with pink, she made her way home. She was so glad she had her IPod with her.

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

Was it bad that was how she really felt? Sometimes it felt like Good Charlotte was singing about what was inher mind.

Lost in her thoughts Kris didnt realize until a rain drop hit her face. Looking around, she realized the sky had turned dark and her hair was whipping around.

Great, she thought, what else could go wrong today? She still had about a 15 minute walk before she woul be home and it didnt seem like the wearther was holding up. Any minute she was going to be soaking wet. Thunder rattled in the distance.

Unless...

NOrmally she wound dare think of cutting behind from the other street to her backyard. Shed have to cross the yard of the neighbor's behind her. It was kind of strange. It wasnt like the neighbors were awful or mean people. They were happily married and had two children who were a few years younger than Kris. However the house itself seemed to have an eerie feel. Whenever she walked by it , it felt like someone was watching her. Even when she knew the neighbors werent home. Sometimes she could swear she saw a shadow and a faint flicker of light in the attic... Rich blamed it on her overactive imagaination, but that didnt stop her from getting the willies.

Their car was gone, however strangely enough there was another car in the driveway. It was older and slightly worn looking. Actually, it even had stickerso n the back bumper, band stickers that Kris really liked. The kids were too young and obviously the parents wouldnt have a car like that...

She walked closer to the car...

CRASH!

She let out a shriek and bolted to the backyard to get to her house. without hesitating she hopped the fence.

It wasnt till she was inside her own home that she realized it:

it hadnt started raining hard yet and the thunder was still far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: a little help from a stranger.

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update! things should be coming along more now since my life is getting less hectic! 3

That evening Kris wasn't hungray and decided not to have dinner with her family. she needed to get to the bottom of what was going on between her and Rich. She went to her room which luckiy had a private line.

To surprise him, she put her number on anonymous in case he wouldnt pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rich?"

"OH, hi, uh... its you... um." he stammered.

"...Yah. It is. Where were you afterschool?" mine as well come right out with it right? Normally she wasnt i this /i brave.

"Oh... that... yeah. I had to leave around one and my brother was sick and"

Was that another voice in the background? It sounded like a girl. Rich had no sisters and he lived with his dad. Tears welled in her eyes. Why was he lying?

"Oh. OK. I thought... I saw you pulling out after school and-"

"Um, Kris?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of have to go but i need to tell you I think we shoud. have some time apart... Ive been talking to people and they agree."

Stunned, Kris couldnt say anything. WHO! screamed inside her head.

"ARe you there Kris? Hello? Kris?"

Panicked, Kris did the only thing she could think of, hang up the phone.

She sat next to the phone for half an hour waiting for him to call back. He didnt. The she cried.

Rich was the one person she truly loved. She imagined that they would be together forever and now he didnt even want her in his life. And it was so close to their anniversary. She had been looking forward to the halloween dance, what was she going to do with her life now?

Maybe she could talk to Megz and see if that really was her with him. Megz had been Kris's best girl friend for two years and she trusted her alot.

Another good thing was Kris had her own computer in her room. She logged on to the internet to see if she or any other friends were on.

No sign of Megz, hoever an online friend was on that she confided in alot. She didnt know much about them except she thoughtit was a guy maybe, she knew they told her their name once but she really didnt remeber. She had been confiding in them for over a year so they knew just about everything going on in her life, she always talked tot hem when she had a problem. In a way this person was like her angel.

Erik noticed Kris sign online and held his breath a moment seeing if she would message him. he looked forward to talking to her nearly on a daily basis, even if it was about school and her grades and turmoil and friends and most of all Rich. None of this he could really relate to but he couldnt i not /i listen, it was the closest friend he had. He tried to ignore that she was on and wasnt messaging him and glanced at his coursework, of course he was focused on it though.

Not until-

Hi

Thank God, he breathed out. He was so bad at starting converstations.

Hey how are you?

Rich dumped me. :(

He felt something inside him go light and airy. Hope? No. Stop it, he told himself, its not even feesible. However Rich sounded like a scumbag to him so he didnt feel bad feeling a little satisfaction.

Wow that's too bad. Are you ok?

No. I love him. I thought we would be together forever and now i cant even thing of moving on. I was supposed to go to the halloween dance with him and it's our anniversary and I realy just hate my life i cant stop crying

I know what you mean, not about guys, haha, but about harint your life. You just have to keep going that's all. And you SHOULD still go to the halloween dance.

There was a long pause and shit, he thought, why did he say that about the dance? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind but couldnt. And why wasnt she messaging him back yet?

I guess youre right. I do have my costume and its so cool, im a dead prom queen

LOL that is cool

Im gonna go though maybe Rich is calling me

Before he could say anything else, she signed off.

He turned over his idea. No it was stupid but maybe... it could work even if it was for one night... One night that wouldnt do any harm and one night how could that even affect his feelings?

He got up and went downstairs. His room was in the attic something he had come accustomed to, it was convienent theere would be no surprises if anyone dropped by...

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror he turnedo n the light and brushed some longish strands of dark hair away.

Covering half his face he was really good looking. However when he did the same with the other side that wasnt the case. It looked like one side had been twisted around and completely distorted. The eyes on that side was pale and dull blue and he didnt have a lot of hair there.

Even with modern medicine there wasnt anything doctors could do because it was on his head.

Sighing he washed up and went back upstairs thinking of any costumes he might have. His younger brother might have something except Erik was as thin as a rail. Maybe that meant he shouldnt do this... but his heart was set on it.


	3. Breakdown

Chapta 3: Breakdown

Note: OMGZ ive been missing out on writing here but im so busy with summer and stuff but now im goin back to school soon so ill have to write my fics in my classes so i have something to do!

Now this chapters gonna start gettin things good ok!

oh oh oh! and feedback! i promise i will feedback to yous guys too!11!

------

"i swear Kris, Rick just gave me a ride home. I had to babysit, thats all" Megz whined the next day when Kris had cornered her near their lockers.

"...Still! Rick dumped me adn i dont know what to do! i havent eaten since he dumped me well i ate leftover pizza but then i made myself throw up because i felt so bad and you wernt even online of their for me Megz!" Kris yelled causing another seen. Kids looked around and laughed. Kris was one of the "unpopulars" though because of the clothes she wore were black and the music she listened to.

"Kri-" Megz started, but Kris didnt want to hear it, she was to depressed. She stormed off to her algebra class. Except it wasnt any better because she was in the same class as Rich adn obviously they sat next to each other because they were going out UNTIL YESTERDAY!

usually Kris was running late to class but since she was arging with Megz she was one of the first people there. She sat in her usual spot and felt her stomach drop when she looked at the desk where her and Rich had carved things together. it still said "Kris and Rich 4EVA" with a carved heart outlinecd in gel pen around it. She was so contented looking at it and ready to throw up bille that she didnt even notice Rick enter the room and sit somewhere else until the bell rang and class began. Everyone was looking at them she realized. Even thought hey were jerks to her, she thought they were probably jealous because of her love life. She whimpered outloud and a few kids giggled and even the teacher smiled a little.

That was it! Kris stood up and looked directly to Rich. Her fiery purple eyes flared like flames "I need to go to the nurse!" and she rushed out down the hall and out the building.

There were hours before schoolw as actually over so she probably couldnt go home, it was her moms day off and she would be grounded for so long, not that it really mattered sinc eRich dumpecd her and MEgz was fighitng with her so she could be grounded forever and it wouldnt matter. She felt so despering. She walked towards the highway. She wouldnt admit to herself where she was going but deepd own she thought there was nothing else shed be able to do. How could she go on?

Before long she was standing on an overpass. she went up to the ledge and outstretched her arms. the wind whipped in her hair and it was actually empowering. She didnt even realize she was crying until she thougt it was actually raining outside and it wasnt. her face was just so wet from tears.

"I hope Rich misses me" she murmered.

A car behind her whizzed by and beeped. She jumped, startled, and lost her balance and stumped over the small ledge...

"Oh MY GOD! " she screamed grasping at the railing and catching on.

Thank goodness she was fit, otherwise Kris probably would have died. No one seemed to notcie above or below as she clawed her way up. It must have only been a few moments but it sure felt like eternity. The black fingernail polish was chipped and pelling afterwards and she had scratches all over her hands. She was out of breath. But she was alive, and maybe she should be thankful she thought. Maybe that meatn something. Maybe Rich had called.

She turned around to go back home but then realized how close she was to th emall and she still had to get fake blood and makeup from spencers for her costume. She still wanted to dress up even if she wasnt going to the dance. she could hand out candy or soemthing.

While she was checking out new cds at the record store she saw someone familiar... Megz!

She ducked ow but it was too late.

"are you hiding from me?" Megz came up to her and asked as Kris was laid low on the floor.

"um... no. i jsut lost a contact... not that it matters" Kris mumbled, pretending to look for a contact.

"oh well... let me help you,"she bent down and her eyes widened "OMG your hands are all bloody!"

Kris looked at her hadns. Indeed they were all bloody. She didnt even feel the pain. It must have been because her pain inside was too much worse than the physical pain of her mangled hands.

"Oh, yeah-"

"Come on Kris lets go to the bathroom and you can come with my and my parents out to dinner tonight"

In the bathroom megz continued "i really didnt do anything with Rich, I promise you. Youre my best friend and id never hurt you like that. I still hope youll go to the dance even though youre not going out with Rich. i bet there will be some real hotties there."

Kris couldnt help but smile. Whenever she was down Megz would start talking like a teenybopper to make her laugh.

And Megz may not be right on emeting someone better than Rich, but oh well she would still get to dress up.

-----

Im gonna stop here but ill be posting the next chapter like tomorrow and its going to start moving real fast!


	4. bring me to life

After dinner, Kris rushed upstairs and logged online, but not before checking to see if Rich had called her. He hadn't. Her parents said so and so did her siblings, they better not be holding back on anything, she thought. Her parents were weird about her individuality. Their goal in life was to confrom her to be one of the normals, so they probably shouldnt be trusted. However she felt stupid calling Rich. What if he didnt call? What would she say? Wrong number?

So instead Kris logged online. Her mind was so full of festering waves of emotion and turmoiling thoughts she couldnt focus on anything. She was really in love with Rich, she thought. How could he treat her like this? Like she was bad school cafeteria food or something? Like she wasnt his punk gothy princess? That is what he always used to call her. And what about the dance? it held so many memories. Megz was right, she thought, but it would probably end up hurting a lot to go. Because everything always ended up hurting a lot, she realized.

She didnt notice until the third beep that her undisclosed friend had been instant messaging her.

Oh hi.Sorry. I was deep in my dark thoughts. she typed, knowing they would understnad. and what was their name again she wondered?

That's ok, I take it youre not any better huh?

No. Idont know. I almost did a bad thing today though.

Really?

Yeah I thought I was going to die. Ir eally wanted to for a moment and then ifell and i realized that I didnt want to die so much. Maybe this is all a test.

Erik's heart flip flopped a little. She almost died? Oh my god, what would he do without these nightly chats, Kris was his lifeline to normal teen normalacy. This could not go on!

Kris, he typed and sent

Shit! He thought, did she ever actually tell him her name?

what?

How did you know my name?

You told me once.

Ok lol. for a second I thought you were a stalker.

Haha. no. So you still going to your dance?

I dont know. Megz wants me to. She said we'll pick up some real hotties and Ill forget about Rich in like 2 seconds.

You should. Dont you have that awesome costume?

Yeah I do! I saved all my babysitting money and got it from Hot Topic. It cost like 60 dollars with all the accessories and stuff. Igot some fake blood today too!

Sometimes it hurts but you have to move on. Youre ready so you should do it. Your heart will mend eventually, Kris, when you least expect it. Don't forget that. And Ill always be here for you to, ok?

I wish you were here and not like, wherever you are. :(

...Erik pasued. He was leading her on to feeling that way wasnt he? this whould thing was a set up for a crash and burn relationship. What was he doing? Not only was he being torn apart inside about it but in the end he was going to hurt a whole lot more people. He knew he should stop...

...but he continued.

Who knows what might happen. We might bump into each other when least expected ;) But hey, i gotta go, ok?

Quickly, he signe doff. There was no reason that he had to go but he couldnt continue this farse any longer. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Life was not fair! He had seen Kris the other day and he knew who she was. He knew if she saw him for who he was it would be true love. That she would be able to look beyond the... damage, and move on .

He punched the wall and wailed. He cried out in pain and clutched his throbbing hand.

"Oh Kris... please... let this be meant to be."

----

AN Ok! Comment! what do you think is gonna hapen? will they ever meet? will rich call? will erik stop crying? JK


	5. All Hallows Eve

Time seemed to fly, Kris was so occupied with school and planning for the halloween dance. She wanted to knock Rich dead, whome she heard through the grapevine would be attending with a girl from another school. Still though she had no one to go with besides her girlfriends which made her feel kind of lame. As dumb as it sounded from Megz, she hoped that there would be somemajor hotties there.

Putting the finishing touches on her costume was a breeze it seemed. She looked in the mirror and nodded at her image satisfied. She looked really dead! Her eyes were outlined in a thick black liner, well thicker than usual. And she had really pale makeup on with a deep red pouty lips. There was trickling of fake blood coming from her mouth. She also had latex slit wrists and more blood on her arms a nd all over the dress she got from amvets and modified. Her goal in life was to make fashion, this was one of her many successful attempts.

Her parents took pictures of her with her friends when they came to pick her up. An acquatinance of the group drove which was a good thing, since it would be kinda lame to be dropped off at such an important dance by your parents. Megz was dressed up as a dark fairy. She wore a really cute deconstructed violet dress with an asymetrical hemline on the skirt portion. It was a tube style and she had delicate mesh wings. This was complimented by a deep violet shadow and a shimmery purple lipstick, with lots of glitter in between.

It seemed like the crowds literally parted when they entered the gym. Everyone gawked. Some pointed. A few major jocks laughed, but it didnt matter, they would be having babies soon anyways. Megz went to go get them all some punch and Kris stood there awkwardly eyeing the crowd. There were no real hotties, unless you counted the jocks, which she didnt. The costumes were so typical too. Pirates and football players and "Hoes" and rap stars. There was no one truly unique besides her group.

"Why isn't there any good music?" Megz complained, "like Evanescense. It would be perfect for this dance. Instead we have to dance to this top 20 crap."

"I know," Kris sighed. She really wasnt into the conversation, her eyes were focused on the door where there was a commotion. She craned her neck to see, maybe it was Rich, everyone knew that he was bringing a girl from another school

Instead there seemed to be a wave of gasps.

In walked an extremely thin guy. His lanky figured was clothed in a shreded tuxedo, with black tattered wings to compliment it. He wore a creepy white mask across his face and underneath dripping where the slight skin was exposed and onto the white part of the tuxedo was fake blood. His hair was long and shaggy and black and messy.

"Oh my" Megz exclaimed. "See what did I tell yo? that could be your twin!"

Kris didn't seem to hear Megz. She stepped forward towards the door.

It was at that time Rich made a beeline towards her, he had entered when she wasn't paying attention and tried to confront her.

"Kris-"

Kris didnt seem to notice him either she continued towards the door, her destroyed dress trailing.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry- Kris please----"

She couldnt believe her eyes, it seemed like this angel sent to her was being hassled by the door. He was being so passive about and kept trying to get into the gym mrore when suddenly the quarter back of the varsity team yelled out

"Didn't you hear him? Answer him! Who are you"

He pushed the guy and the guy seemed to ignore him, except for a flash of yellow fire in his eyes.

"Well youre not gonna listen Ill find out myself!''

He lunged towards the angel in disguise and ripped off the mask.

Everyone gasped and it seemed like silence, or death, had enveloped the gym. Kris's eyes went wide and she stopped. Rich caught up to her and she heard him mumble "Oh my god..."

----------

Ok chapter's over! -


	6. dance of destiny

A/N Somebody left me a coment asking me if i was a troll. I think I know what you mean by that, though im not super super into phanfiction and all those terms so correct me if im wrong. i am not a troll. Im sorry about my spelling and grammer mistakes. from now on ill try much harder (look how hard im trying! -) the truth is that i dont have a writing program on my computer in my bedroom that has spellcheck and alot of times when I write I am just so in the zone I write it so fast and ok, i dont check things. I will try to be more conscientitious ok? and i will fix my profile, sorry! i do that alot by accident and my friends and i joke about it so i do it on purpose a little bit now too.

so on with the show!

------------------------

There seemed to be silence in the entire gym for what seemed like ever, except it was probably about 2 seconds.

Erik stood mortified. He wanted to kick himself in the butt if that was possible. Why did he think this was a good idea? He turned to flee, but realized that his exit was blocked, by a large jockish type guy who was dressed like a rap star "wigger" style.

"Whoa man!" the wigger jockish guy cried out, "Dude, that is some awesome makeup!"

There seemed to be a silent sigh of relief throughout the gym. Erik relaxed a little, maybe things would work out in the end. His mother always told him that things really work out if theyre meant to be, if not, they dont work out. Maybe this would be the equilvalent of Erik's coming out of society moment and that it would be like all the times he dreamed in his life when he would be truly accepted and maybe even fall in love.

There were general aggreements from the crowds and everyone seemed t go back to their own busines, everyone that is, except Kris, who seemed hypnotized like a cobra to its tantalizer or a mth to a brightly burning flame... she continued towards him.

"...Hi" she whispered breathy. Normaly Kris was never shy, however this guy was like... way more intense and edgy than she was. And that makeup! She couldnt believe that he had been able to transform what was obviously such a hott face into what was before her. He looked absolutely hideous and disgusting, like someone had beaten him with an ugly stick...

"Hi." Erik paused. Here he was at the mment that he dreamed about his entire life and he couldnt think of anything to say, it wasnt like online, it was so hard to talk to her face to face. What if he said something stupid and she went on her way? Rich was tehre and he saw him out of the corner of his eye glaring at them both.

"I really like your costume." Kris continued. "It looks so original. Did you order it online?"

"Heh... no actually... I made it."

Kris's eyes went wide. "really? I didnt realize people made such cool costumes on their own. I guess I didnt really think aout it, huh? I feel kinda stupid now." she giggle nervously.

"Dont you ever feel stupid, K-" he stopped, he had better be careful or he was going to mess up a lot and then boy there would be some real trouble!

"Ok, tall dark and handsome. Are you alone?"

"..well... you see... n- i mean yes. yes i am alone."

"Do you wanna hang out with Megz and my other friends. Hey! I dont even know your name. Are you a senior?"

"My name is Erik and sure, Id love t hang out with you and your friends."

Kris grabbed his hand and she felt it tense up underneath the black silken glove he wore. She furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing Im sorry. I just have never been touched by true beauty before."

Kris's face broke out into a big smile, and neither have I... come on!"

Right as she got Erik to her social circle, Megz pulled her away, "Oh Kris, he's so handsome!"

Kris blushed a little, she felt a little bad that Megz hadnt met any hotties yet but that was ok she reasoned. She did go home with Rich that day and she wasnt sure what what up with that. Babysitting her left one, she thought.

"I know I know! So what are you doing taking me away frm him over here?"

they both giggled and jumped up and down a little and hugged.

"Oh Kris, I hope htis will be true happiness for you then."

"I hope so too."

IN the meantime the lighting had changed and it as time fr a slow song. It wasnt something that Kris would typically dance to, but she was smitten when Erik extended his hand t her and led her to the dance floor amongst everyone she didnt like. They looked at her and Erik with a strange strange look that Kris read as jealousy. She was falling in love, and it was a great time even though she didnt htink it was going to be since she didnt go with Rich.

"Am I going to see you on Monday?" Kris asked, "You know, in school? Or are you going to ignore me when we all look like we do everyday?"

"I will never ignore you, I promise"

"Please don't let me go. Ever"

They were into the second slow song when they were violently thrust apart. Kris cried out in indiginte shock and surprise and Erik cried out in a bought of anger. That gentle guy she was holding, it didnt even sound like him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!"

Kris's eyes widened.

It was Rich!


	7. she didnt chose this role

A/N shimmy shimmy cocoa puffs shimmy shimmy wow!

------

Rich shoved past a bunch of other people, many of them spitting all sorts of indignitions at him, he shot them a look of pure rage that made them scamper off elsewhere for the time being, perhaps to the punch bowl which by now was probably spiked by some smart alec.

He got right up in Erik's face and started screaming, not noticing that spit was flying out of his mouth he was so angry!

"KRIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING TOUGH GUY?"

"Rich please!" Kris cried out.

"If you must know the truth, kind sir, "Erik hissed, " I am taking her under my wing as you do not seem to be the providing sort, nor soulmate material."

If it were possible, laser beams or flames would have burst out of Rich's eyes at that statement, instead he took a swing at Erik, who promptly ducked. A crowd of course had gathered around, the teachers watching over the dance in the lounge probably for a few minutes on break so no one came to break apart the fight.

"WHO THE F ARE YOU?" Rich spat "IM GONNA POUND YOU! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

Erik snickered and that is what probably set Rich off. He sprang at Erik and the two boys fell to the floor pounding each other to bits.

"TAKE OFF THE MASK I WANNA SEE YOUR FACE. I WANNA REMEMBER IT SO I CAN DO THIS OVER AND OVER" he wildly grabbed at Erik's face and tore off the black mask and was going at his other mask, Erik was wildly trying to defend himself and avoid impending doom.

By this time someone had went and got the chaperones so they were all over Rick and Erik like white on rice. It was still near impossible to tear the two apart.

Rich dug into Erik's face trying to remove the mask or latex or however he did his face up so ugly, he needed to know who was trying to take Kris away from him. However a revelation was slowly dawning on him, but it was too hard to believe.

Now the gym teacher, Mr. Bliss had pulled the boys apart, and it took two male teachers for each boy to keep them under control.

"What is the meaning of this!" spat the vice principal, "I need both of your names, now. Who started this."

Kris stood in terror, eyes wide. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened during the halloween dance! She had been so worried about Rich but now he was ruining everything!

"Kris. It's up to you. Take your pick. It's me or him..." a flash in his eyes, "I'll tell the truth. I started it. But I still win..."

"Come on, lets get these boys out of here to cool off in the parking lot."

As they were pulled off in different directions, Rich screamed loud and clear for the entire gym to hear.

"THAT'S HIS REAL FACE! LOOK AT THE CUTS"

The whole room fell silent, the teachers still dragging the two boys out. There was a nervous pitter, and then soft laughter, it was intoxicating and contagious.

"Take your pick Kris, now or never."

Kris fretfully looked at Erik, and then followed after Rich.


End file.
